onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
OPF Super Grand Tournament XD
¡¡Bienvenidos a One Piece Fanon Super Grand Tournament XD, al habla el gran Lgarabato con una propuesta de torneo muy especial!! Reglas A diferencia de otros torneos, este ofrece una gran variedad de campos de batalla decididos a suertes en los cuales pueden aparecer objetos tanto útiles como perjudiciales para aquel que los use. Este torneo consiste en una batalla de equipos de 4 (algún caso lo hay de 5), tres lucharán en el campo de batalla y uno tendrá la posibilidad de entrar también en el combate para realizar un movimiento de apoyo a su compañero durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, los combates en sí serán de uno contra uno por lo que los otros tres miembros del equipo deberán esperar en calidad de espectador. Cada usuario que decida prestar sus personajes al torneo recibirá un equipo asignado por mí con los cuatro luchadores más adecuados para el torneo de entre sus creaciones. Las reglas de los combates son simples: # Los combates son de uno contra uno. # Si un miembro del equipo de uno de los contrincantes entra en el área de combate sin ser el personaje de apoyo, este será descalificado junto con su equipo. # Los personajes de apoyo solo pueden permanecer el el combate un máximo de 8 segundos. Tras eso, serán teletransportados automáticamente fuera del área de combate. # Se pueden usar todos los objetos y armas presentes en el campo de batalla, incluidas las armas creadas por Frutas del Diablo o armas personales del luchador en particular. # Si un luchador es derrotado en combate, no tiene por qué ser eliminado del torneo. Podría volver a ser convocado una vez recuperado. # El primer combatiente en caer en el combate y no levantarse pierde. Campo de Batalla El campo de batalla variará dependiendo del combate pero puede presentar varios obstáculos e incluso algunos personajes invitados se encargarán de manipular dicho campo alterando su estructura o añadiendo trampas para hacer la batalla más interesante. Algunos encargados de alterar los campos son: * Laura Moovi * Cosmo * Rick Recompensas Por cada victoria, el equipo vencedor obtendrá un objeto de apoyo que puede utilizar en sus combates posteriores. Sin embargo, deberá ir con cuidado ya que son de un solo uso. En cuanto al premio del ganador, el juez del torneo será el legendario Árbol de las Proezas. Este irá midiendo la fuerza y destreza de los luchadores y, una vez llegado a un veredicto, este entregará el premio al luchador que él considere el más fuerte, dándole a él, y a su equipo, por ello un "regalo". Participantes Estos son los equipos actuales: * Freaky Team: Maxwell Scribble, Willy, Roco Crash y Mika como personaje de apoyo. * Equipo Rey de Roma: Star D. Zeus, K.S., Tonan Ritchi y Dono Kyushu como personaje de apoyo. * Equipo del Caos: Yakan, Fencing, Bisamon Knight y Kitanai como personaje de apoyo. * Equipo Alfa: Zanot, Zurimu, Doa y Jytha como personajes de apoyo. * Equipo del Ángel Caído: Uchiwa Tsubaki, Tsuki Camilie, Shine Nidai y Sodo Akarui como personaje de apoyo. * Equipo Amazona: Monkey D. Vero, Vero, Shan y Alessandra como personaje de apoyo. * Equipo Marcial: Shadow E Hunter, Marx D Machine, Bastidon D. Kuzo y Tron Big Skull como personaje de apoyo. * Equipo Deidad: Heil Habbels, Mupper * Equipo de Khan: ??? Para más equipos, presentad vuestros nombres en los comentarios diciendo que participáis. Aunque los equipos los hago yo para más equilibrio estoy abierto a sugerencias :) PrólogoCategoría:Historias Lugar desconocido, tras la Guerra de Marineford. ???: ... Primero Roger... y ahora Newgate... Estamos cayendo todos poco a poco, todos los que hacíamos que el mundo temblara al oír nuestros nombres. Yo no pienso ser el siguiente, ni hablar. Inauguración Isla Grand Battle Land, en el Nuevo Mundo, dos años después. Gapo: ¡¡¡¡BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIENVENIDOS A ONE PIECE FANON SUPER GRAND TOURNMENT XD!!!! Soy Gapo, vuestro comentarista. ¡Gracias a todos por venir! El público grita y aplaude en las gradas de un inmenso coliseo. Gapo, el Tontatta comentarista se encuentra en el centro del área de combate. Gapo: ¡En este torneo se encuentran algunos de los mejores luchadores de los siete mares: los cuatros Blues, el Calm Belt, Paraíso y de aquí, el Nuevo Mundo! Algunos de ellos vienen con auténticas ganas de repartir estopa, pues bien, verán sus deseos correspondidos porque en este torneo se lucha con todo. El público aclama. Gapo: Empecemos con las normas del torneo: este torneo es una pelea de equipos que se repartirán para pelear en combates de uno contra uno contra los demás equipos. En el campo de batalla habrá armas y objetos de apoyo que los participantes podrán aprovechar para ganar ventaja. Cada vez que un equipo gane un combate, obtendrá puntos y recompensas que le ayudarán en los siguientes combates. Al final de cada ronda se recontarán los puntos de cada equipo y, finalmente, nuestro juez declarará vencedor al equipo que demuestre más fuerza, en este caso el que tenga más puntos, y le dará su recompensa. ¡Saludemos todos al Árbol de la Proezas! Por fuera del coliseo se ve un enorme árbol con dos lámparas en las ramas, una con una llama roja y otra con una llama azul. Gapo: Este es un árbol centenario que tiene la capacidad de juzgar la determinación y la fuerza de las personas. Este será quien decida el ganador del torneo y le entregue el premio. No me pregunteis qué es el premio porque no lo se ni yo. Mejor consideremoslo un regalo. ¡Y ahora, sin más dilación, QUE EMPIECE EL TORNEOOOO! Primera Ronda Combates # Roco Crash vs Star D. Zeus # Yakan vs Zanot # Uchiwa Tsubaki vs Monkey D. Vero # Bastidon D. Kuzo vs Mupper. Roco Crash vs Star D. Zeus Gapo: ¡Buenas, estamos con el primer combate del torneo! En él se enfrentarán dos pesos pesados en sus respectivas tripulaciones. ¡Por un lado, el boxeador de los Piratas Freak, con una recompensa de 60.000.000, Roco Craaaaash! Roco Crash: ¡A la carga! Gapo: Y por el otro, el segundo al mando de los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro: ¡Star D. Zeus! Star: ¡Buenas! Gapo: Para no empezar demasiado fuertes, el combate se desarrollará en esta misma pista. Los siguientes irán variando y recibiendo más sorpresas. ¡FIGHT! Roco: ¡'Geppo'! Star: ¿Eh, ya? Roco golpea a Star en la cara tras impulsarse con su Geppo. Sin embargo, este logra recuperarse. Y se pone en guardia. Star: ¡'Akuma no Ken'! Star crea un puño gigante y golpea a Roco pero este se protege recubriendo sus manos con su Busoshoku Haki. Roco: Warm-Up. Los puños de Roco se encienden y se lanza contra Star para volver a golpearle pero Star esquiva los golpes hasta que Roco consigue golpearle engañandole con su técnica Tricked Punch ''y luego se pone a golpearle con su técnica ''Lanzamisiles. Gapo: ¡Huuuuuy, eso tiene que doler! Sin embargo, Star consigue huir de los golpes y convertirse en demonio para sorpresa de Roco. Acto seguido, Star agarra al boxeador y se lo lleva hacia el cielo. Gapo: Recordemos, damas y caballeros, que Star posee una Fruta del Diablo Zoan mitológica con la que puede convertirse en un demonio. Y al parecer, ahora quiere practicar la caída libre con Roco. Star sigue elevandose con Roco. Roco: ¡Tú, suelta! Star: Ahora mismo. Star lanza a Roco hacia el coliseo y luego se prepara para su ataque Akuma Doroppu, con el que remataría a Roco tras la caída. Gapo: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es aquello que hay encima de nuestros luchadores? Un cubo alado se encuentra volando encima de Star. Gapo: ¡Sí, es uno de los cubos sorpresa que hay rondando por el coliseo! ¡Cada uno posee un arma para el combate! ¡Que alguien golpee el cubo! Star detiene su técnica y se lanza hacia el cubo pero es adelantado por Roco y su Geppo. ''Acto seguido, el boxeador golpea al cubo y este se convierte en un bazooka. Roco: ¡Nos vemos en la pista! Roco se pone a disparar con el bazooka a Star y de este salen puños de Kairoseki que impactan sobre Star como una ametralladora. Star es empujado por los puños hasta caer en la pista. Gapo: Damas y caballeros, acaban de ver el Kairocañón, una de las armas especiales que puede ofrecer el torneo. Fenomenal contra usuarios de Frutas del Diablo. Star se encuentra en el suelo con un montón de magulladuras y mirando al cielo. En él ve a Roco cayendo hacia él. Roco: ¡Se acabó! ¡'Carga'! Roco recubre sus puños con Haki y los pone hacia delante de forma que impacta contra Star cuando llega al suelo, generando una gran polvareda. Gapo: ... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien ve algo? Cuando la polvareda se disipa, Star se encuentra a medio metro de donde ha impactado Roco, salvandose del impacto. Roco: Tío, vaya suerte has tenido. Pero esquivar ataques no te va a dar la victoria. Star: Ya veremos. Roco: ¡'Lanzamisiles'! Star: ¡'Akuma no Ken'! Los dos contrincantes se ponen a chocar puños hasta que Star es golpeado en la cara por Roco y enviado a volar hacia la pared, donde queda incrustado e inconsciente. Gapo: ¡Star ya no puede continuar! ¡Roco gana elcombate y su equipo recibe un punto! Roco levanta el puño para proclamarse ganador y el público estalla en aplausos. Gapo: Ahí va su recompensa. Una máquina traga-perras aparece delante de Roco. Gapo: Tira de la palanca para obtener tu premio. Roco tira de la palanca y las tres ruedas comienzan a girar. Una vez se detienen, tres dibujos de un círculo de colores quedan alineados en horizontal. Gapo: ¡Y le tocó el "Pase Popurri"! ¡Con él, Roco podrá elegir lo que le salga en el próximo cubo sorpresa que coja. El público aplaude. Gapo: Así acaba el primer combate, que permítanme decir que no es gran cosa comparado con lo que viene ahora. ¡Mucha suerte a nuestros próximos contrincantes! '''Yakan vs Zanot' Gapo: Seguimos con el segundo combate de la ronda. Esta vez es un duelo de amigos puesto que estos dos ya se conocen de antes. Por un lado tenemos al policía espadachín poseedor de una O Wazamono: ¡Zanot! Zanot: ... Gapo: ¡Y al hombre de las mil caras (y de los mil objetos también), Yakan! Yakan: ... Gapo: Como ya estamos en el segundo combate, os eneñaremos otra sorpresa de este torneo. De repente, el área de combate y las gradas se teletransportan a un lugar parecido a una base de la marina con el área de combate rodeada por un gran foso con agua y con las gradas flotando alrededor de ella. Gapo: Esta es la "Sala de la Paz". Yakan: ¿Sala de la Paz? Zanot: Vaya un nombrecito. Gapo: Esta sala cuenta con una reproducción de una base de la Marina con barcos incluidos. Debido a que ambos sois usuarios de Frutas del Diablo, no os recomiendo caer al agua. Aunque en esta sala, el agua será la menor de vuestras preocupaciones, jeje. Zanot: ¿? Gapo: ¡FIGHT! Zanot desenvainando su espada: Bueno, Yakan. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, enseñame como te has entrenado. Yakan: Que gane el mejor. Zanot: Ittoryu: Shāpu kūki. Zanot lanza un gran corte horizontal con su espada a Yakan pero este lo esquiva y saca de la nada una cadena con la que atrapa a Zanot. Gapo: Yakan está usando su poder de Fruta del Diablo. Con él, es capaz de crear casi cualquier tipo de arma. Zanot ya puede andarse con cuidado. Yakan:' Heishi Inku'. Yakan hace aparecer varios clones suyos armados con bazookas que apuntan a Zanot. Yakan: ¡Fuego! Los clones empiezan a disparar a Zanot aprovechando que está inmovilizado por la cadena. Zanot: ¡'Tekkai'! El cuerpo de Zanot se endurece lo bastante como para recibir los disparos sin dañarse demasiado. Acto seguido, se quita las cadenas y se dirige hacia Yakan para golpearle con éxito con su Paruma o moyasu. ''Sin embargo, Yakan desaparece de la nada tras recibir el golpe. Zanot: ¿? Gapo: Me temo que Zanot se ha equivocado de clon. Zanot es golpeado por Yakan pero Zanot lo corta luego con su espada revelando que ese también es un clon. Zanot: (¿Dónde estás?) Yakan: ¿Querías ver cuanto he mejorado? Yakan: Pues esto es solo un calentamiento. Todos los Yakan: '''Inkukurōn.' De repente aparecen muchas más copias de Yakan. Yakan: ¡A por él! Zanot: ¡! Todos los clones corren hacia Zanot y se amontonan sobre él impidiéndole moverse. Yakan: ¡Ahora!' ¡Jiko hakai no inku!' Todos los clones de Yakan explotan sobre Zanot provocando una gigantesca explosión combinada. El verdadero Yakan observa desde la proa de uno de los barcos de la Marina que hay alrededor del área de combate. Yakan: ... Zanot: Muy buena esa, Yakan. Yakan: ¡! Zanot se encuentra ante Yakan tras escapar de los clones usando el Soru y el Geppo. Zanot: Pero todavía me tienes que enseñar como has mejorado. Gapo: Eh... caballeros. No es por meterme donde no me llaman pero deberían fijarse en lo que tienen a su derecha. Para horror de los dos contrincantes, un Pacifista se encuentra ante ellos a punto de disparar. Por suerte, logran escapar del disparo rápidamente. Pacifista: Piratas encontrados. Procediendo a eliminación. Zanot: ¿Qué? El Pacifista vuelve a disparar a Zanot pero este lo esquiva. Zanot: ¡¿Qué hace un Pacifista en este torneo?! Yakan: Increíble. Gapo: ¡Por eso se llama la Sala de la Paz! ¡Está a rebosar de Pacifistas! Demos las gracias a la señorita Laura Moovi por prestarnos la tecnología Pacifista para este evento. Laura Moovi, Primer Oficial de los Piratas Freak se encuentra sentada al lado de Gapo usando su poder de Fruta del Diablo para crear los Pacifistas. Laura: Gracias, Gapo. Zanot: ¿Una persona capaz de crear Pacifistas con la mente? ¿Hasta donde hemos llegado? Yakan: No, fíjate. Ese Pacifista no es de verdad. Fíjate, parpadea, como si se repitiera. Pacifista: Piratas encontrados. Procediendo a eliminación. El Pacifista vuelve a disparar a los dos luchadores fallando de nuevo. Zanot: Se acabó. No se puede luchar así. De repente, Zanot se transforma en un escorpión dorado gigante y golpea al Pacifista mandandolo al agua. Pero justo antes de llegar al agua se desvanece. Zanot: ¡'Tērusutoraiki!' Zanot golpea a Yakan con su cola y lo manda a la popa del barco pero cuando va a buscarlo, vuelve a encontrarse con un gran número de clones. Zanot: Está bien, si tengo que destruiros a todos para encontrarte, Yakan... Sabaku no sasori. El cuerpo de Zanot se calienta y en ese momento se pone a atacar a todos los clones al mismo tiempo. Pero Yakan se protege con su Gurētokōto. ''Luego todos los clones disparan a Zanot con ametralladoras hasta que Zanot regresa a su forma humana por el agotamiento de tener que soportar todos los disparos con el ''Tekkai. Acto seguido, los clones se dirigen hacia él para repetir la técnica explosiva de antes. Sin embargo, Zanot ve un cubo sorpresa en el mástil del barco. Entonces vuelve a convertirse en escorpión y empieza a trepar por el mástil siendo perseguido por los clones de Yakan. Zanot intenta subir por el mástil mientras unos clones intentan impedirle que suba y otros suben por las cuerdas para coger el cubo antes que él. Varios Pacifistas hacen acto de presencia y apuntan a los luchadores. Pacifista: Piratas encontrados. Pacifista: Procediendo a eliminación. Laura: Fin del juego. Todos los Pacifistas del área de combate disparan al mástil provocando una enorme explosión que parece alcanzar a Yakan y a Zanot. Desenlace del combate. Victoria para: Yakan Zanot Laura y los Pacifistas El público se queda en silencio esperando que la nube de humo de la explosión cese. Gapo: ... El Freaky Team observa desde las gradas. Roco: ¿Alguien ve algo? Maxwell Scribble, el líder del equipo está sentado en un sillón sonriendo. Maxwell: No hace falta ver nada para ver quién ha ganado este duelo. Roco: ¿Lo dices por tu Kenbunshoku Haki? Maxwell: Sí, jeje. Gapo: ¡Un momento, damas y caballeros, la nube empieza a disiparse! A medida que la nube se va disipando se consigue ver a Yakan sujetando el cubo sorpresa y con Zanot justo delante. Yakan: Je. Zanot: ¡! De repente, el cubo sorpresa se transforma en una enorme armadura mecánica con Yakan montado en ella. Gapo se queda asombrado. Gapo: ¡Damas y caballeros, Yakan acaba de tener la suerte de equiparse con el arma más poderosa del torneo! ¡El Chetatraje! Yakan: ¿? Gapo: ¡El Chetatraje puede imitar los movimientos de aquel que lo maneja y es capaz de realizar versiones muchísimo más devastadoras de las técnicas de combate normales de su portador! Yakan: Esto va a ser divertido.' ¡Hibuso no Kodo!' El brazo del Chetatraje se transforma en un cañón que dispara una gran cantidad de tinta a Zanot, lanzándolo contra el suelo del barco. Mientras cae, Yakan le golpea con el traje varias veces hasta que llegan a la cubierta del barco. Zanot está inconsciente cuando llega al suelo. Gapo: ¡Zanot está para el arrastre! ¡Yakan gana este combate! El público aplaude mientras Yakan baja del Chetatraje para saludar al público. Acto seguido, el área de combate vuelve a su estado original. Después, Yakan usa la máquina tragaperras para obtener su recompensa. Gapo: ¡Como recompensa, Yakan recibe un "Pase repetición"! ¡Con él podrá volver a usar el arma que consiga en su próximo combate después de su primer uso! ¡Además, el Equipo del Caos consigue un punto! Uchiwa Tsubaki vs Monkey D. Vero Gapo: ¡Nuestro siguiente combate será para demostrar quién es la reina de esta ronda! ¡Por un lado tenemos a la hermosa Monkey D. Vero! Monkey D. Vero: ¡Hola! Gapo: ¡Y por el otro a la también hermosa capitana Uchiwa Tsubaki! Tsubaki: ¡Saludos! Gapo: ¿Qué sala de combate tendrán ahora? De repente la sala cambia de forma y pasa a convertirse en una plataforma en medio del cielo cayendo en caída libre. Las gradas se encuentran levitando. Tsubaki: ¡Ah! Gapo: ¡Jojo, la Sala del Porrazo Infinito! Monkey D. Vero: ¡! Gapo: No creo que haga falta que diga por qué se llama así ¡FIGHT! Tsubaki: ¡Tentai Kikku: Yajirushi! Tsubaki se transforma en un ángel y se dirige a atacar a Monkey D. Vero. Monkey D. Vero: ¡Alessandra! Alessandra: ¡Voy! Alessandra aparece entre las dos contrincantes y lanza una llamarada a Tsubaki, lo que la obliga a desviar su ataque. Gapo: ¡Por primera vez, un equipo a convocado a su miembro de apoyo, en este caso Alessandra, del Equipo Amazona! Cuando la llamarada desaparece, Tsubaki ve a Monkey D. Vero justo delante de ella. Su aspecto ha canviado un poco por alguna razón, teniendo ahora colmillos. Antes de que Tsubaki pueda reaccionar es golpeada por el brazo de Monkey D. Vero recubierto con Busoshoku Haki y la envía a volar varias decenas de metros. Luego Mokey D. Vero saca sus dos Sais y se dirige hacia ella con su Geppo. ''No obstante, Tsubaki se recupera y empieza a volar hacia arriba esquivando el nuevo ataque de su contrincante. Tsubaki: '¡Tenshi furaito: Jisoku satsujin!' Tsubaki se lanza contra Monkey D. Vero y la pelea pasa a ser con cuchillos. Las do s son bastante diestras con sus respectivas armas así que se pasan un buen rato chocando filos hasta que Tsubaki ve un cubo sorpresa cerca de ellas y se va a por él. Mokey D. Vero: ¡Eh, tú, vuelve aquí! '¡Geppo!' Monkey D. Vero empieza a perseguir a Vero pero en ese momento, Sodo Akarui, apoyo del equipo de Tsubaki aparece delante de ella para apuntarla con su revólver pero debido a que la luchadora lo desvía de un golpe, el disparo lo recibe justo al lado de la cabeza. Acto seguido envía a volar a Sodo para proseguir su persecución. Pero ya es tarde porque Tsubaki ya ha cogido el cubo. De él obtiene una espada enorme con ojos y alas en la empuñadura. Gapo: ¡Tenemos arma nueva! ¡Damas y caballeros, saludad a Zanbite, la única arma viva de este torneo! Aunque no es recomendable tenerla como animal de compañía debido a su extremadamente alto grado de inestabilidad... En ese momento, Zanbite empieza a moverse y tambalearse y, una vez que ve a Monkey D. Vero se lanza disparado hacia ella abriendo la boca que resulta ser el filo de la espada, mostrando cuatro hileras de afilados dientes de acero. Tsubaki se queda aterrada ante la idea de estar sujetando semejante monstruo. Zanbite: ¡¡¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!! Monkey D. Vero: ¡! '¡Kami-e!' Zanbite ataca un gran número de veces a Monkey D. Vero pero esta logra esquivar varios de ellos con su Kami-e hasta que consigue herirla fuertemente en el hombro. Finalmente, Monskey D. Vero derrota al monstruo con su ''Haoshoku Haki ''pero justo después es atacada por Tsubaki. Tsubaki:' ¡Tentai Kikku: Ono!' Tsubaki consigue golpear a Monkey D. Vero en el cuello, dejándola asfixiada un rato. Pero para protegerse mientras recupera el aliento, Monkey D. Vero crea una barrera a su alrededor con su Fruta del Diablo impidiendo los ataques de Tsubaki. Acto seguido, cuando ya se ha recuperado, hace aparecer clavos en la barrera y la lanza contra ella al mismo tiempo que recubre la barrera claveteada con Haki, causándole mucho daño. Mokey D. Vero: Se acabó. Tsubaki: Para ti. Monkey D. Vero: ¡Vamos! Tsubaki: '¡Tenshi furaito: Jisoku satsujin!' Después de tanta tensión, victoria para: Monkey D. Vero Tsubaki Tsubaki alcanza a Monkey D. Vero con sus tonfas pero esta se protege con su ''Aura Negra ''provocando un potente choque de fuerza. Sin embargo, Monkey D. Vero ve para su desgracia que su ''Aura Negra se agota, recibiendo finalmente el ataque de Tsubaki de pleno y cayendo a la plataforma de combate, derrotada por el cansancio.'' '' Gapo: ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Tsubaki gana el combate! ¡Ahí viene la recompensa! La máquina tragaperras aparece ante Tsubaki, quien la usa obteniendo una tarjeta azul. Gapo: El Pase Raijin. Con él Tsubaki podrá crear rayos en el siguiente combate, recomendamos mucho cuidado a los siguientes rivales de su equipo. Además, el Equipo del Ángel Caído consigue un punto. Categoría:Lgarabato Categoría:Historias